Longue vie à l'hérésie !
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Ce bref échange de leur âme respective avait été un lourd rappel de leur condition. Theo et Bob devaient en parler. Oui, ce sera peut-être pénible et il y aura de la casse. Mais alors que le destin s'entêtait à vouloir les forcer à s'entre-tuer, eux avaient choisi la voie de l'humanité et restaient amis. Quoique, parler d'humanité pour le cas de Theo...
Disclaimer : Aventures n'est pas à moi. Cette grande oeuvre qui inspire tant de monde est à Mayhar, les personnages à Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn. Longue vie à eux !

Ndla : Je ne pouvais pas dormir avant d'avoir écrit sur ce moment, si intense, du Live. Alors j'ai dû m'y mettre pendant et même après, c'est dire ! J'ai attendu un peu pour corriger les fautes, parce que bon ça pique les yeux quand il y en a trente par phrase. Ce genre de chose a beau être cliché au possible, j'adore ! Ce Live fut... grandiose. Y a pas à dire ! Je suis restée jusqu'au bout et je n'ai pas été déçue.

Je me répète, cet OS s'inspire du Live du 29/04/16, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas. Enfin, vous faites ce que vous voulez après. Mais vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre. Je ne doute pas de votre intelligence (je doute de la mienne, c'est bien assez) mais lire sans comprendre c'est chiant, je comprends.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Longue vie à l'hérésie !**

 **.**

Fallait pas se voiler la face, les relations entre Theo et Bob étaient tendues ces derniers jours.

L'Inquisiteur oubliait sa facette de paladin, plus que d'habitude, dès que le demi-démon se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Il finissait par détourner le regard ou tourner les talons. Grunlek et Shin lui avait conseillé de ne pas intervenir. Conseil très égoïste. Ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver au milieu d'une mini-guerre entre Bob et Theo. Les quotidiennes les lessivaient déjà pas mal. Pas pousser Grunlek à assommer à tour de bras non plus. Il en était capable, le bougre, pour avoir sa dose de tranquillité d'esprit. Surtout si Theo avait le malheur de passer en mode "extermination d'hérésie".

La situation dérangeait beaucoup Bob. Il ne se sentait pas insulté, pas encore, mais il craignait que ce qu'il considérait comme une bouderie n'affecte les combats.

Nul doute que ce qu'il avait ressenti en étant « Bob » si on lui passait l'expression, l'avait plus chamboulé que ce que sa fierté lui permettait de dire.

De son côté, ce n'était guère glorieux. Il avait consacré des jours entiers à la méditation pour calmer son démon intérieur. Parce que cette léchouille avait conduit à une terrible addiction à la Lumière de Theo. Dit comme ça, c'était bizarre, presque sexuel, mais dans la pratique il était pénible de vivre avec. Il suffisait que Theo allume son armure pour que ses radars à lui, demi-démon, s'agitent. Il avait fini par réussir à ne pas sauter sur Theo pour laisser libre court à ce désir déraisonnable. Le majeur argument étant qu'il ne voulait pas être un Theo et céder à ses pulsions.

Le plus important aujourd'hui était de secouer le paladin et inquisiteur pour qu'il cesse de bouder, quitte à lui botter le cul. Ou essayer.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, assis en tailleur, un peu rêveur, à l'écart du camp, quand une ombre passa au-dessus de lui.

― Tant que t'y es, si tu tapes la discute avec ton démon, tu peux lui faire payer sa perversité ?

― Je ne pensais pas que ton cerveau était lent au point de rester bloquer sur un truc pendant des jours, répondit Bob du tac-au-tac en oubliant en un instant ses résolutions.

― C'est pas tous les jours que je suis confronté face-à-face à une telle hérésie. Jusque là, c'était de la théorie.

― Comique.

― Pas fait pour.

Theo se campa devant lui, poings sur les hanches, avec un regard suspicieux de circonstance. Si intense, si chargé en sel que Bob rouvrit les yeux, agacé.

― C'est quoi ton problème ?

― Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ça ? C'est tellement… répugnant !

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Un peu trop franc du collier pour son propre bien, comme toujours.

― Ce n'est pas très respectueux de dire ce genre de chose à un ami.

― C'est ce que je pense.

― Mon démon t'a pas fait grand-chose au final. Il t'a à peine léchouillé, c'est rien comparé à ce que je dois supporter tous les jours.

Theo roula des yeux.

― L'interversion d'âme n'est pas de mon fait, martela Bob.

― Prends moi pour un con, comme si j'étais pas au courant ! Je voulais juste…

― Pas savoir ? Pas avoir à faire à un démon ? Il est beau l'inquisiteur !

― Pas faire face à ton démon sans armure ni épée, termina Theo, sec.

― Bien sûr et il t'aurait laissé réintégrer ton corps après cette agression. Il n'y a que toi pour penser que ça se serait bien terminé.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, en chiens de faïence. Pas de Shin ni de Grunlek pour s'interposer. Le paladin et inquisiteur ne bougeait pas plus que le pyromancien. Et ce dernier soutenait ce regard plein de morgue en ignorant copieusement le démon en lui à qui ça ne plaisait pas des masses d'être pris de haut par un Inquisiteur.

― Voyons le bon côté des choses, finit par dire Bob pour briser le silence, t'as eu un aperçu de ce que tu vas peut-être affronter un jour ou l'autre. T'auras pas d'état d'âme.

Theo pinça les lèvres, sans rien trouver pour à la fois lui donner tort et être convaincant. Ce face-à-face avec le démon de Bob, aussi court fut-il, l'avait répugné à un point inattendu. Il n'avait jamais été très regardant au quotidien, au fils des jours, des mois, c'était devenu un détail à cacher sous le tapis pour supporter sans trop de remords cette amitié qui tenait du blasphème, d'une trahison envers ses principes et ceux de son Eglise. Il s'était habitué à la nouvelle apparence de Bob, c'était dire dans quelle propension il était devenu flexible !

Cette rencontre, cette attitude indécente du démon, avait été comme une grande claque, pire un coup de poing en pleine figure. Un jour, si Bob dérapait, il devrait mettre un terme à leur amitié, ou du moins arrêter de repousser ce qui semblait inévitable à présent. Même si le plus tard était le mieux.

Las, parce que cette discussion était très prise de tête et qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'issue qui plairait à l'un et l'autre, Theo prit la direction du campement. Et fut stoppé.

― Je me doutais bien que t'avais pris ta décision le jour où notre groupe s'est reformé, ajouta Bob par pure provocation.

C'était également l'amertume qui parlait pour lui. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis le mage reçut un caillou au sommet du crâne.

Décidément, le jet de caillasse était une pratique courante dans l'Eglise de la Lumière. Voire un sport à ce niveau d'obsession. Heureusement que personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui mettre une arme de jet dans les mains, à celui-là. Que Shin conserve précieusement son arc et ne laisse pas Theo s'en approcher, que personne ne le laisse mettre en branle un plan qui impliquerait Theo et une arme de jet.

Ils en bavaient déjà avec leur archer qui tirait à côté systématiquement, ou sur un de ses amis. Excepté pour tuer les plus puissants ennemis et rafler la gonzesse à la fin.

Bref, cet inquisiteur était chiant avec ses cailloux. Il en trouvait en toute circonstance. Il en cachait dans son slip ou quoi ?

― T'es complètement con, certifia Theo, rien n'a changé. Je ne t'ai pas tué à en voyant tes écailles et tes yeux. Je ne suis pas niais, j'avais pas besoin de ces conneries pour savoir que c'est pas très reluisant ce qui se passe constamment dans ta tête.

Bob, obstiné, se frotta la tête sans un regard vers son compagnon de voyage. Pour éviter qu'il ne voie son sourire sans doute. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui le demi-démon, après avoir multiplié les erreurs, avoir valsé avec son démon au point que son apparence était à présent marquée par ce combat perpétuel…

Lui, Bob, avait enfin compris que Theo lui faisait encore confiance pour garder tout ça sous contrôle. Soit il était stupide soit il avait confiance en lui-même au point de se croire capable de tenir sa promesse.

― Au moins, y a de l'activité là-dedans, répliqua Bob par malice, pas comme dans la tienne. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu piges jamais rien à ce qui se passe, il n'y a que tes envie de violence qui se font entendre par-dessus le vent dans tout ce vide.

Theo bougonna dans sa barbe, coupa court à cette conversation en retournant au feu de camp.

Bob entendit l'appel de Grunlek, leva le bras pour indiquer qu'il avait entendu et qu'il viendrait dans la minute, avant de pousser un lourd soupir. Il se remit sur ses pieds, épousseta sa robe de mage et tourna les talons sur cette dernière pensée à ce sujet, afin de le clore pour le moment.

C'était chouette de se savoir encore ami avec Theo. C'était bizarre, comme constatation, y a pas à dire, mais c'était rassurant. Surement qu'il la regretterait un jour, si l'Inquisiteur continuait ses conneries. Mais pour l'instant, ça ne se passait pas trop mal. Ils survivaient, ce qui était heureux compte tenu de leur situation.

― Ce type est génialement con, marmonna Bob.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oui, j'ai écris ceci en trois heures, ça se voit je crois. Pas prétentieux mais je l'ai écris comme l'inspiration me venait.

Bien, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée, quoique puisse être l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces lignes. Une petite review si tel est votre désir de partager avec moi votre ressenti, ou ce que vous voulez. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce petit texte, et l'ai publié en espérant qu'il vous aura tout autant plu de le lire.

J'ai pas fini d'écrire à partir de ce moment magique.

A bientôt !


End file.
